


Crime of Fashion

by louciferish



Series: YOI tumblr shorts [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Teenagers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish
Summary: “That’s rich coming from the guy who took five months to return my costume.”





	Crime of Fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/gifts).



> Written for baph as part of my follower milestone celebration, for the prompt "Yurio + Potato chips"

Victor was up to his elbows in soapy water when the thumping at his door started. He knew who it had to be from the volume of sound alone. 

“Hang on,” he called out over the sound of Makka’s barking. He grabbed a towel from the counter and quickly dried his arms before going to answer it. 

Yurio stood in the hallway, scowling, with a crumpled garment bag clutched to his chest. “What took you so long?” he snapped, brushing by Victor and into the apartment as he handed over the bag. 

Victor hadn’t intended to let him in. 

“What took _me_ so long?” he asked, incredulous. “That’s rich coming from the guy who took five months to return my costume.”

“Who cares? It’s not like you were going to wear it. It’d burst.” Yurio paused in the living room, and Makka trotted over, sniffing at his ankles for the traces of cat scent. Victor followed his gaze to the kotatsu set up in the center of the living room, the pile of cardboard boxes still packed against the back wall, and the other, smaller signs of Yuuri’s presence.

A question hung in the air between them, unasked.

Yurio waved it away, heading into the kitchen. Victor could hear the crack of the refrigerator door opening as he laid the garment bag out on the back of the sofa. He unzipped it and let out a relieved breath at the sight of his old costume, a bit more worn and reeking of teenager sweat, but unharmed.

“Your food sucks,” Yurio called from the kitchen. “What’s with all this healthy shit?” 

“Yuuri’s on a diet,” Victor yelled back. 

Wait. 

_Was_ his costume unharmed? There, on the hips, thin strips of dark, semi-translucent smear. It looked like _grease_ , like maybe- he peered closer at the stain.

“Were you eating _potato chips_ in my costume?”

Yurio leaned in the doorway, munching on a cookie - where had that come from? Did Yuuri have another stash?

“Oh, yeah,” Yurio said casually. “I was going to clean it, but how do you even get stains out of feathers?”

Feathers? But the feathers were- Victor picked up the costume, holding it close to the light. He could see it now - a delicate dusting over the feather decorations at the wrist in orangey-gold, and then another smear, up by the shoulders. Which had to be…

Victor dropped the costume back onto the sofa. “Is that _cheeto dust_?”


End file.
